dcuniverseonlinefandomcom-20200222-history
Waist Styles
Waist Styles are the visual representations of the various Waist Costume Pieces collected by the Player Character. Once a costume piece is equipped, the player will automatically and permanently have that piece's appearance added to their Style collection, allowing it to be used via the Style Window. Usually obtained via enemy drops and Treasure Chests, styles may also be collected via the Vault, Player Briefings, Investigations and Collections awards, bought from a Vendor or Kiosk, or obtained during special events and promotions. List Male= File:WaistAbsoluteZero.png|Absolute Zero File:WaistAdaptiveAndroid.png|Adaptive Android File:WaistAegisOfAzarath.png|Aegis of Azarath File:WaistAegisOfEternity.png|Aegis of Eternity File:WaistAerialDefender.png|Aerial Defender File:WaistAeronaut.png|Aeronaut File:WaistAlienTech.png|Alien Tech File:WaistAmazonHoplite.png|Amazon Hoplite File:WaistAmazonPolemarch.png|Amazon Polemarch File:WaistAmazonSoldier.png|Amazon Soldier File:WaistAmazonStrategos.png|Amazon Strategos File:WaistAmazonian.png|Amazonian File:WaistAncientAmazonNoble.png|Ancient Amazon Noble File:WaistAncientDivineSorceress.png|Ancient Divine Sorceress File:WaistAngelic.png|Angelic File:WaistAntifreeze.png|Antifreeze File:WaistApokoliptianGeneral.png|Apokoliptian General File:WaistApokoliptianShocktrooper.png|Apokoliptian Shocktrooper File:WaistAquaman.png|Aquaman (Style) File:WaistArchangel.png|Archangel File:WaistArcher.png|Archer File:WaistArcticGear.png|Arctic Gear File:WaistArkhamRiot.png|Arkham Riot File:WaistAsteroidea.png|Asteroidea File:WaistAstralAlloy.png|Astral Alloy File:WaistAtlanteanMonarch.png|Atlantean Monarch File:WaistAtlanteanWarsuit.png|Atlantean Warsuit File:WaistAvatarBombardier.png|Avatar Bombardier File:WaistAvatarInfiltrator.png|Avatar Infiltrator File:WaistAvatarOfOphidian.png|Avatar of Ophidian File:WaistBane.png|Bane (Style) File:WaistBarbarian.png|Barbarian File:WaistBeltOfDiscipline.png|Belt of Discipline File:WaistBewitchingBattlesuit.png|Bewitching Battlesuit File:WaistBeyondHigh-Tech.png|Beyond High-Tech File:WaistBiker.png|Biker File:WaistBiohazard.png|Biohazard File:WaistBiomech.png|Biomech File:WaistBlackhawk.png|Blackhawk File:WaistBloodBat.png|Blood Bat File:WaistBlood-Cursed.png|Blood-Cursed File:WaistBoarsBuckle.png|Boar's Buckle File:WaistBrainiacInvader.png|Brainiac Invader File:WaistBulwarkOfMadness.png|Bulwark of Madness File:WaistCatBurglar.png|Cat Burglar File:WaistCeltic.png|Celtic File:WaistChainBelt.png|Chain Belt File:WaistCheckmate.png|Checkmate (Style) File:WaistCheckmateInformant.png|Checkmate Informant File:WaistCheckmateOperative.png|Checkmate Operative File:WaistChevron.png|Chevron File:WaistClasped.png|Clasped File:WaistConqueror.png|Conqueror File:WaistCorrupted.png|Corrupted File:WaistCybernetic.png|Cybernetic File:WaistDaringVigilante.png|Daring Vigilante File:WaistDarkSpecter2018Batsuit.png|Dark Specter 2018 Batsuit File:WaistDarkSpecterBatsuit.png|Dark Specter Batsuit File:WaistDeathsHead.png|Death's Head File:WaistDemonic.png|Demonic File:WaistDemonicRunes.png|Demonic Runes File:WaistDepartmentOfCorrections.png|Department of Corrections File:WaistDiscipleOfParallax.png|Disciple of Parallax File:WaistDivine.png|Divine File:WaistDresden7.png|Dresden 7 File:WaistDruid.png|Druid File:WaistEgyptian.png|Egyptian File:WaistEgyptianSorcerer.png|Egyptian Sorcerer File:WaistElectrostatic.png|Electrostatic File:WaistElementalAndroid.png|Elemental Android File:WaistEnergyArmor.png|Energy Armor File:WaistEngineer.png|Engineer File:WaistEscapedInmate.png|Escaped Inmate File:WaistEternal.png|Eternal File:WaistExalted.png|Exalted File:WaistExobyteOrigin.png|Exobyte Origin File:WaistExpertMarksman.png|Expert Marksman File:WaistFallenGod.png|Fallen God File:WaistFatesFaith.png|Fate's Faith File:WaistFourthWorld.png|Fourth World File:WaistFrozenFury.png|Frozen Fury File:WaistFurious.png|Furious File:WaistFutureCrusader.png|Future Crusader File:WaistGadgeteer.png|Gadgeteer File:WaistGorgonSlayer.png|Gorgon Slayer File:WaistGorillaSoldier.png|Gorilla Soldier File:WaistGothamKnight.png|Gotham Knight File:WaistGothamsOutlaw.png|Gotham's Outlaw File:WaistGreco-Roman.png|Greco-Roman File:WaistGreenKnight.png|Green Knight File:WaistHIVEDefender.png|HIVE Defender File:WaistHeartOfTheLion.png|Heart of the Lion File:WaistHeartshard.png|Heartshard File:WaistHerasStrength.png|Hera's Strength File:WaistHeraldOfTheBlack.png|Herald of the Black File:WaistHighVoltage.png|High Voltage File:WaistHigh-DensityTacticalBelt.png|High-Density Tactical Belt File:WaistHijackedServitor.png|Hijacked Servitor File:WaistHolidayElf.png|Holiday Elf File:WaistHouseOfElBelt.png|House of El Belt File:WaistHouseOfElWarsuit.png|House of El Warsuit File:WaistImperialInsect.png|Imperial Insect File:WaistInsectColonist.png|Insect Colonist File:WaistInsectoid.png|Insectoid File:WaistInterlocking.png|Interlocking File:WaistJahKir.png|Jah Kir File:WaistJester.png|Jester File:WaistJohnnyQuick.png|Johnny Quick File:WaistJokersPunchline.png|Joker's Punchline File:WaistKabuki.png|Kabuki File:WaistKryptonian.png|Kryptonian File:WaistKryptonianCommander.png|Kryptonian Commander File:WaistKryptonianMedico.png|Kryptonian Medico File:WaistKryptonianMilitiaBelt.png|Kryptonian Militia Belt File:WaistLethalZealot.png|Lethal Zealot File:WaistLexCorpSalvation.png|LexCorp Salvation File:WaistLifeShell.png|Life Shell File:WaistLogisticsOfficer.png|Logistics Officer File:WaistMalevolentKnight.png|Malevolent Knight File:WaistManta.png|Manta File:WaistMasterMercenary.png|Master Mercenary File:WaistMayan.png|Mayan File:WaistMedieval.png|Medieval File:WaistMercenarysMalice.png|Mercenary's Malice File:WaistMetalhead.png|Metalhead File:WaistMetallosMaw.png|Metallo's Maw File:WaistMid-Nite.png|Mid-Nite File:WaistMilitaryTech.png|Military Tech File:WaistMiraculous.png|Miraculous File:WaistMultipouch.png|Multipouch File:WaistNecromancer.png|Necromancer File:WaistNewGenesis.png|New Genesis File:WaistNth-MetalBattlesuit.png|Nth-Metal Battlesuit File:WaistNuclear.png|Nuclear File:WaistOolong.png|Oolong File:WaistOwlman.png|Owlman File:WaistParademonSentry.png|Parademon Sentry File:WaistParamilitary.png|Paramilitary File:WaistPatriotic.png|Patriotic File:WaistPhantomZoneReaver.png|Phantom Zone Reaver File:WaistPlagueDoctor.png|Plague Doctor File:WaistPlant.png|Plant File:WaistPoisonIvy.png|Poison Ivy Style File:WaistPrideful.png|Prideful File:WaistProgenyOfDarkseid.png|Progeny of Darkseid File:WaistPsycho.png|Psycho File:WaistPunchline.png|Punchline File:WaistQuickstryke.png|Quickstryke File:WaistQwardianFighter.png|Qwardian Fighter File:WaistRaptorInfiltrator.png|Raptor Infiltrator File:WaistRaptorTech.png|Raptor Tech File:WaistRapture.png|Rapture File:WaistRemora.png|Remora File:WaistRetroTech.png|Retro Tech File:WaistReverse.png|Reverse File:WaistRhinosBuckle.png|Rhino's Buckle File:WaistRiveted.png|Riveted File:WaistRobin.png|Robin (Style) File:WaistRunesOfTheAncients.png|Runes of the Ancients File:WaistRunesOfTheEast.png|Runes of the East File:WaistRunesOfTheNorsemen.png|Runes of the Norsemen File:WaistSTAREx.png|STAR Ex File:WaistSTEELsuitMK-1.png|STEELsuit MK-1 File:WaistSatyrChampion.png|Satyr Champion File:WaistScionOfIon.png|Scion of Ion File:WaistScuba.jpg|Scuba File:WaistSector3601.png|Sector 3601 File:WaistSectorAgent.png|Sector Agent File:WaistSectorIncendiary.png|Sector Incendiary File:WaistSeraph.png|Seraph File:WaistShaman.png|Shaman File:WaistSharpshooter.png|Sharpshooter File:WaistShepherdOfAdara.png|Shepherd of Adara File:WaistShieldedRobot.png|Shielded Robot File:WaistShimTarRegalia.png|Shim'Tar Regalia File:WaistShockJock.png|Shock Jock File:WaistShroudOfAnubis.png|Shroud of Anubis File:WaistSimpleUtility.png|Simple Utility File:WaistSnake.png|Snake File:WaistSolsticeSeahorse.png|Solstice Seahorse File:WaistSpecOps.png|Spec Ops File:WaistSpeed-ForceSpectrum.png|Speed-Force Spectrum File:WaistSpeed-Metal.png|Speed-Metal File:WaistSpiritOfTheStag.png|Spirit of the Stag File:WaistSpookySpider.png|Spooky Spider File:WaistSquare-Buckle.png|Square-Buckle File:WaistStalwartDefender.png|Stalwart Defender File:WaistSteampunk.png|Steampunk File:WaistSteelworker.png|Steelworker File:WaistStreet.png|Street File:WaistStrengthOfTheRam.png|Strength of the Ram File:WaistSummerSeahorse.png|Summer Seahorse File:WaistSummersaurus.png|Summersaurus File:WaistSun-Clasp.png|Sun-Clasp File:WaistSunstoneBulwark.png|Sunstone Bulwark File:WaistSunstonesEdge.png|Sunstone's Edge File:WaistTalonLord.png|Talon Lord File:WaistTechNinja.png|Tech Ninja File:WaistTechno.png|Techno File:WaistTheLastAurochs.png|The Last Aurochs File:WaistThemysciranBattlesuit.png|Themysciran Battlesuit File:WaistTimeTraveler.png|Time Traveler File:WaistTracesInTime.png|Traces in Time File:WaistTrigonsChainBelt.png|Trigon's Chain Belt File:WaistVengeance.png|Vengeance File:WaistVengeanceOfHecate.png|Vengeance of Hecate File:WaistVengefulSurgeon.png|Vengeful Surgeon File:WaistVestmentsOfRage.png|Vestments of Rage File:WaistVestureOfProselyte.png|Vesture of Proselyte File:WaistViking.png|Viking File:WaistVirtuousKnight.png|Virtuous Knight File:WaistVisitors.png|Visitor's File:WaistVoodoo.png|Voodoo File:WaistWarriorOfSpring.png|Warrior of Spring File:WaistWhipBelt.png|Whip Belt File:WaistWingedFury.png|Winged Fury File:WaistWizardly.png|Wizardly File:WaistWonderGirl.png|Wonder Girl (Style) File:WaistZonewalker.png|Zonewalker demonic-tail-1.png|Demon Tail Waist Style |-| Female= File:WaistAbsoluteZeroF.png|Absolute Zero File:WaistAbyssalF.png|Abyssal File:WaistAerialDefenderFemale.jpg|Aerial Defender File:WaistAlienTechFemale.jpg|Alien Tech File:WaistAmazonianFemale.jpg|Amazonian File:WaistAngelicFemale.jpg|Angelic File:WaistAntifreezeFemale.jpg|Antifreeze File:WaistAquamanFemale.jpg|Aquaman (Style) File:WaistArchangelFemale.jpg|Archangel File:WaistArcherFemale.jpg|Archer File:WaistArcticGearF.png|Arctic Gear File:WaistArkhamRiotFemale.jpg|Arkham Riot File:WaistAsteroideaF.png|Asteroidea File:WaistAstralAlloyFemale.jpg|Astral Alloy File:WaistAtlanteanWarsuitF.png|Atlantean Warsuit File:WaistBaneFemale.jpg|Bane (Style) File:WaistBarbarianFemale.jpg|Barbarian File:WaistBikerFemale.jpg|Biker File:WaistBiomechFemale.jpg|Biomech File:WaistBlackhawkF.png|Blackhawk File:WaistBoar'sBuckleFemale.jpg|Boar's Buckle File:WaistBrainiacInvaderFemale.jpg|Brainiac Invader File:WaistCatBurglarFemale.jpg|Cat Burglar File:WaistCelticF.png|Celtic File:WaistChainBeltFemale.jpg|Chain Belt File:WaistCheckmateFemale.jpg|Checkmate (Style) File:WaistChevronFemale.jpg|Chevron File:WaistClaspedFemale.jpg|Clasped File:WaistConquerorF.png|Conqueror File:WaistDCBombshellHarley.png|DC Bombshell Harley File:WaistDarkSpecter2018BatsuitF.png|Dark Specter 2018 Batsuit File:WaistDarkSpecterBatsuitFemale.jpg|Dark Specter Batsuit File:WaistDeathsHeadFemale.jpg|Death's Head File:WaistDemonicFemale.jpg|Demonic File:WaistDivineFemale.jpg|Divine File:WaistDresden7Female.jpg|Dresden 7 File:WaistDruidFemale.jpg|Druid File:WaistEgyptianFemale.jpg|Egyptian File:WaistEgyptianSorcererFemale.jpg|Egyptian Sorcerer File:WaistEngineerFemale.jpg|Engineer File:WaistEnhancedAbsoluteZeroF.png|Enhanced Absolute Zero File:WaistEnhancedConquerorF.png|Enhanced Conqueror File:WaistEnhancedHigh-DensityTacticalF.png|Enhanced High-Density Tactical Belt File:WaistEnhancedQuicksuitF.png|Enhanced Quicksuit File:WaistEnhancedShimTarRegaliaF.png|Enhanced Shim'Tar Regalia File:WaistFallenGodF.png|Fallen God File:WaistFallenGod(Elite)F.png|Fallen God (Elite) File:WaistFormal.jpg|Formal (Female Only) File:WaistFourthWorldFemale.jpg|Fourth World File:WaistFutureCrusaderF.png|Future Crusader File:WaistGadgeteerFemale.jpg|Gadgeteer File:WaistGorillaSoldierFemale.jpg|Gorilla Soldier File:WaistGorgonSlayerF.png|Gorgon Slayer File:WaistGreco-RomanFemale.jpg|Greco-Roman File:WaistGreenKnightF.png|Green Knight File:WaistHigh-DensityTacticalF.png|High-Density Tactical Belt File:WaistInsectoidFemale.jpg|Insectoid File:WaistInterlockingFemale.jpg|Interlocking File:WaistJahKirFemale.jpg|Jah Kir File:WaistJesterFemale.jpg|Jester File:WaistKabukiFemale.jpg|Kabuki File:WaistLifeShellF.png|Life Shell File:WaistMayanFemale.jpg|Mayan File:WaistMedievalFemale.jpg|Medieval File:WaistMeraF.png|Mera File:WaistMetalheadFemale.jpg|Metalhead File:WaistMid-NiteF.png|Mid-Nite File:WaistMilitaryTechFemale.jpg|Military Tech File:WaistMultipouchFemale.jpg|Multipouch File:WaistNecromancerFemale.jpg|Necromancer File:WaistNewGenesisFemale.jpg|New Genesis File:NoneFemale.jpg|None File:WaistOolongFemale.jpg|Oolong File:WaistParamilitaryF.png|Paramilitary File:WaistPatrioticFemale.jpg|Patriotic File:WaistPerDegatonsBeltF.png|Per Degaton's Belt File:WaistPlagueDoctorF.png|Plague Doctor File:WaistPlantFemale.jpg|Plant File:WaistPoisonIvyFemale.jpg|Poison Ivy (Style) File:WaistPsychoFemale.jpg|Psycho File:WaistQwardianFighterF.png|Qwardian Fighter File:WaistQuicksuitF.png|Quicksuit File:WaistRaptorInfiltratorFemale.jpg|Raptor Infiltrator File:WaistRemoraFemale.jpg|Remora File:WaistRetroTechFemale.jpg|Retro Tech File:WaistRivetedFemale.jpg|Riveted File:WaistRobinFemale.jpg|Robin (Style) File:WaistSTARExFemale.jpg|STAR Ex File:WaistSTEELsuitMK1Female.jpg|STEELsuit MK-1 File:WaistShamanFemale.jpg|Shaman File:WaistShieldedRobotFemale.jpg|Shielded Robot File:WaistShimTarRegaliaF.png|Shim'Tar Regalia File:WaistSimpleUtilityFemale.jpg|Simple Utility File:WaistSolsticeSeahorseF.png|Solstice Seahorse File:WaistSpecOpsFemale.jpg|Spec Ops File:WaistSpeed-ForceSpectrum2018F.png|Speed-Force Spectrum 2018 File:WaistSpeed-MetalF.png|Speed-Metal File:WaistSpookySpiderF.png|Spooky Spider File:WaistSquareBuckleFemale.jpg|Square-Buckle File:WaistSteampunkFemale.jpg|Steampunk File:WaistStreetFemale.jpg|Street File:WaistSubatomicBeltF.png|Subatomic Belt File:WaistSummerSeahorseF.png|Summer Seahorse File:WaistSummersaurusF.png|Summersaurus File:WaistSunClaspFemale.jpg|Sun-Clasp File:WaistTechnoFemale.jpg|Techno File:WaistVisitorsF.png|Visitor's File:WaistVoodooFemale.jpg|Voodoo File:WaistWarriorofSpringFemale.jpg|Warrior of Spring File:WaistWhipBeltF.png|Whip Belt File:WaistWingedFuryFemale.jpg|Winged Fury File:WaistWizardlyFemale.jpg|Wizardly File:WaistWonderGirlFemale.jpg|Wonder Girl (Style) File:WaistZonewalkerFemale.jpg|Zonewalker Category:Styles Category:Waist Category:Waist Styles